Bomb Queen
Bomb Queen is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Bomb Queen V #3: 16 Jul 2008 Current Issue :Bomb Queen V #4: 08 Oct 2008 Next Issue :Bomb Queen V #5: Nov 2008? Status Series of mini-series and one-shots. Characters Main Characters *'Bomb Queen' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'New Port City' Recent Storylines Bomb Queen V #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Bomb Queen V #3 Bomb Queen V #2 Bomb Queen V #1 Past Storylines Bomb Queen IV: Suicide Bomber Bomb Queen III: The Good, The Bad and The Lovely Bomb Queen II: Queen of Hearts Bomb Queen versus Blacklight Royal Flush Bomb Queen #1-4. Collections *'Bomb Queen, vol. 1: Woman of Mass Destruction' - Collects the original Bomb Queen mini-series #1-4. "In the twisted town of New Port City, the only thing the population of criminals and murderers need is the cruel icon of injustice and amoral behavior: Bomb Queen! But political outsider, Robert Woods, believes the citizens need peace and equality, so he does the unthinkable - brings a hero to town." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406316 *'Bomb Queen, vol. 2: Queen of Hearts' - Collects the Bomb Queen II mini-series, plus the Bomb Queen vs. Blacklight one-shot. "Bomb Queen’s dictatorship over New Port city is threatened when she falls in love with the wrong man. Can our favorite villain get her head out of the clouds and her legs back together before she loses everything?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407681 *'Bomb Queen, vol. 3: Bombshell' - Collects the Bomb Queen III mini-series. "The girls go wild as Bomb Queen faces the greatest challenge to her authority yet! With special guest stars Blacklight and Rebound - and enough jokes, innuendos and sight gags to make a sailor blush." - WorldCat - ISBN 158240819X *'Bomb Queen, vol. 4: Suicide Bomber' - Collects the Bomb Queen IV mini-series. "Bomb Queen's den of scum and villainy, New Port City, is under siege by powers who wish to dethrone her. Now she's on a roaring rampage of revenge against the entire Image universe, including She-Spawn, Shadowhawk, Savage Dragon, and many more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409218 *'Bomb Queen, vol. 5: Bombastic' - Collects the Bomb Queen V mini-series. "Bomb Queen is framed for a series of murders in the small town of Littleville. Trapped in her city of crime, the Queen employs a ragtag group of fanboys to discover the truth... before Littleville brings justice in the form of the Ultimate Superhero." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060264 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator: Jimmie Robinson. Vol. III Writers: Jim Valentino & Jimmie Robinson. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Bomb Queen V #5: 24 Sep 2008 :Bomb Queen V #6: 29 Oct 2008 News & Features * 30 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16606 Robinson talks 20 Issues of Bomb Queen] * 10 Jan 2007 - The Bomb King: Jimmie Robinson * 20 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9209 Makeup, Purse, Bombs: Robinson Talks Bomb Queen III] Links *Image Comics - Publisher's Website *Jimmie Robinson - Creator's Website *wikipedia:Bomb Queen Category:Super-Hero